I am
by Robot Heart
Summary: A NejiXIno fiction to add to my ever growing Ino one shots. Neji wnats Ino, too bad he can't have her watch him as he falters in the worse spot he can. CHARACTER DEATH.


_**A/n:**_

I curse all gods my father decided that, apparently, we needed to get an air exchanger system.

So some people came in and they decided my computer room was a room it had to go in so they tare it out from the wall.

I couldn't use it! That's where I wrote I don't like writing on my laptop yet, here I am writing.

My dad actually put the internet back together again so I could use it so I thank him, but here I am pumped as hell writing a new Ino fiction.

Welcome to a NejiIno FICTION!

**Disclaimer: **Well It's a fiction so...it's not true towards the naruto universe in which I don't own...

* * *

That stupid long pale blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and perfect body

I was supposed to see the flaws in people yet in her I couldn't see through those evil three things…

What kind of Hyuuga was I? All I did was fall to never catch myself, maybe it would have been acceptable 4 years ago.

I had the caged bird symbol back then, and thought it was my destiny to protect Hinata, always.

Naruto, the blonde idiot who took my seductress away from me, he beat some sense into me and I learned I could change the future.

_I am…_

Denying everything

Now, destiny seems to be interlocked again, Ino always seemed to love Naruto and never anyone else.

But oh, how I wished with ever fiber of my being that she could love the lonesome me, Neji Hyuuga.

At least when she had loved Sasuke I had a chance, Sasuke was just like me, top of the class and everything but now it was Naruto.

Dead last like Rock-lee, maybe he had more of a chance then a clan leader like myself, I had taken Hinata's position when she had offered it to me…

That girl had never been so fearsome in her entire life, that's when I had decided Hinata was now a woman and could handle herself.

_I am…_

The useless shinobi I swore I wouldn't be

During the time of cursing all aspects of one, Ino Yamanaka, she had gotten kidnapped by Akatsuki.

Oh how I loathed Naruto for being able to go and save her, and I was stuck with his one and only daughter.

I tried to take care of her, because the last time she seen me I had kissed her mom, and she screamed at me until her mom calmed her down.

She had told me, screamed at me, that she DID NOT need another daddy because, she loved the one she had.

The girl, still managed to look at me through hateful eyes 'I tried' was all I could tell myself.

_I am…_

Just a stupid substitute for the real thing

When Naruto didn't come back she started withdrawing and I told her I would bring her parents back, I gave her to Sakura.

That's how I got into the situation I am now, fighting with all my life on a whim that maybe I might get her to look at me again.

Flying into fighting stances that I hadn't needed to use since I was only teaching students now, instead of fighting.

I was fighting for the girl that didn't even look at me, I was fighting for the chance to be with her even though she had a husband, and I was fighting so we could have children on our own.

Most of all, I was fighting for us.

_I am…_

Going to win her over

_I am…_

Not going to give up on her

_I am…_

Changing my destiny

_I am…_

Fighting for our lives

_I am…_

In love with Ino Yamanaka

_That stupid long pale blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and perfect body…_

_I am,_

Never going to fall in love again,

_I WAS…_

Neji Hyuuga,

Now,

_I am…_

**Dead.**

* * *

_**E/N:**_

My first End notes session, since I got tired of TWO Authors notes sections, well I liked writing this story all together.

That ending pretty much came out of my butt and I had to reword it about 13 times…so I hope it sounds better.

I'm sorry it jumps around a lot in the story, also sorry for killing off Neji…

Also, all of my Ino one-shots are going to be joined together, that means that all the stories will be connected, I dare you to figure out which order they go in.

Only when I'm done though, I will be writing for mostly all the main guys except; any sensei (Because I couldn't be able to do it except maybe Asuma), Shikamaru & Chouji (Except for subtle hints), Dead people (This doesn't include any of the Akatsuki…) and Orochimaru because he IS Gay…


End file.
